<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Measure Of A Hero by MikaelsonFan93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025287">The Measure Of A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93'>MikaelsonFan93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark Takes On The World - Cancelled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson is homophobic, Gay Harley Keener, Identity Reveal, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Morgan Stark doesn't exist yet, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter isn't the only Spider-Kid anymore, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sassy Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thaddeus Ross is a dick, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a great dad, field trip trope, young avengers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark's had enough of Flash's bullying, just as Midtown High decide to go on a field trip to Peter's secret home. This leads to his life changing in ways he could never have anticipated.<br/>(Formerly known as Peter's Field Trip Home)<br/>This is my first time writing these characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark Takes On The World - Cancelled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peter's Field Trip Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Infinity War will be mentioned a few times, but the snap never happened. Tony, Peter and the Guardians managed to get the Gauntlet before Thanos could use it. Thor actually went for the head, ending it all there.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Stark's had enough of Flash's bullying, just as Midtown High decide to go on a field trip to Peter's secret home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Infinity War will be mentioned a few times, but the snap never happened. Tony, Peter and the Guardians managed to get the Gauntlet before Thanos could use it. Thor actually went for the head, ending it all there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Peter's Field Trip Home</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Dad, you cannot be serious!” Peter said, slamming his palms down on his lab workstation. His dad rolled his eyes and folded his arms.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say Pete,” Tony said, walking around to his son’s side. “Your principal called Pepper and organised it. It was completely out of my control.”</p><p>“Nothing involving Stark Industries is out of your control!” Peter snarked.</p><p>“Pete, you really have nothing to worry about. It’ll be fun for you and your class. Getting a tour of the building, getting to see the museum, working in the labs, Q&amp;A with Pep and me.” Mr Harrington had announced it earlier that morning. He came into class, practically buzzing with excitement. It was like when he announced the Washington trip, or the Europe trip. He announced to the class that they were going on a field trip to Stark Industries on Friday morning. The excitement of the class was insane. Peter had to remind Ned that he’d been to the tour a million times. MJ got out her ‘People in a crisis’ sketch book, saying Peter had given her inspiration. The second he found out about the field trip, he was overcome with dread. All of his secrets were going to get revealed. </p><p>“All of which, I can do every single day, since it’s all in my home!”</p><p>“Irrelevant!”</p><p>“Dad, you’re forgetting that everyone at school, other than Ned and MJ know me as Peter Parker, not Peter Stark!” </p><p>“Don’t worry Underoos, no one’s gonna find out your secret identity. Either of them.” Tony said, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Most of the Avengers are out of town anyway. So you don’t need to worry about them dropping in on the field trip and calling you Mini-Stark or anything”</p><p>“What about FRI?” Peter said, picking up his can of soda. “When I walk through the scanner, she’ll announce me as Peter Stark or one of the million nicknames you’ve given me over the years.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure she calls you Peter Parker.”</p><p>“And what about my ID badge? Will I get a guest badge like my class or do I use my own?”</p><p>“You use your own pass. Petey, kiddo, you gotta stop worrying.” His dad made it sound so easy. His dad didn’t know half of the crap he has to put up with at school. What Flash puts him through on a daily basis. The fact that no one even believes his internship is real. Technically, it’s not real but still. He’s given them proof. Multiple times, and yet Flash...Fucking Flash… he seems like it’s his mission to make Peter miserable. MJ often says that Flash is obsessed with Peter, but Peter just thinks Flash is a stereotypical bully. It got worse when Betty Brant found out Peter was bisexual… The abuse went from the usual crap, to throwing homophobic slurs in there.</p><p>Tony looked at his watch and then back at his son. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to bed? It’s almost 2am kid and you’ve got that big test tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter said, picking up his phone and soda can as he made his way to the exit. “Night Dad, love you!”</p><p>“Love you Bambino!”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter walked down the hallway on Wednesday afternoon of that week, dread still present whenever he thought of the field trip. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he made his way to Mr Harrington’s class. It was a text from his friend and secret crush, Harley Keener. </p><p>
  <b>Harls: Cant wait to see you when I get there!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Petey: Wait, you’re coming here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harls: Didn’t the Mechanic tell you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harls: Happy’s on his way to pick me up now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harls: Did your dad really not tell you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Petey: Nope. Not a word! He probably wanted it to be a surprise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harls: He was probs dreading what well get up to when we get there</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Petey: I’ll see you in a few hours? You’ll be there when I get home?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harls: I’ll be there mini-mechanic. Cant wait to see you! </b>
</p><p>Tony had long since told Peter about the boy’s crush on him, but Peter being a deeply insecure boy, despite his intelligence and obvious charm. Peter walked into Mr Harrignton’s class, sitting down in his usual seat, resting his chin on his fist, waiting for Ned to come in. Eventually the class begins to fill with students, Ned taking his seat beside Peter, Flash  annoyingly taking his seat in front of Peter.</p><p>“Does everyone have their permission slips for this Friday’s field trip to Stark Industries?” Mr Harrington said as he walked into the room.</p><p>“You ready to be exposed, Parker?” Flash said, turning around, giving Peter a smirk.</p><p>“Flash, are we really doing this again?” Peter asked, sighing</p><p>“Everyone will finally realise how much of a liar you are,” Flash added, glaring at the Stark boy.</p><p>“Eugene, will you just let it go?” MJ said from a few seats over. “Peter has an internship at Stark Industries. He works with Tony Stark. He knows Spider-Man. You’re just jealous that Peter’s doing something you’ll never get to do.”</p><p>“We all know Penis is lying about it. Like Tony Stark would ever hire such a lying little loser,” Flash snarled bitterly. Peter could feel his blood boiling listening to Flash talking about him and his dad. </p><p>“We’ll see what happens on Friday then, won’t we?” Peter said with a slight smirk. The cogs were turning in his head throughout the rest of school and by the time the final bell rang, Peter knew what he was going to do.</p><p>He walked through the front lobby, smiling at the receptionist, Hannah. He smiled as he passed Happy, greeting his surrogate uncle. When he reached the elevator, he walked straight in. He scanned his badge on the keypad so he could go directly to his dad’s lab. The doors closed quickly and Peter smiled when FRIDAY began speaking.</p><p>“Good afternoon Peter,” The AI said softly. “Boss is in his lab, would you like me to alert him to your arrival?”</p><p>“Yes, please. .Thanks Friday.” Peter held onto the rail in the elevator as it moved quickly to the 73rd floor. The doors pinged as they opened and Peter looked at his dad sitting at his workstation, tinkering with Peter’s web shooters.</p><p>“Hey Bambino, how was school?” Tony said, barely looking up from the gadget.</p><p>“Same old. Flash was being a dick, as per usual.” </p><p>“Pete, don’t call him a dick,” Tony mock chastised. </p><p>“Sorry dad.” Peter feigned innocence. “But you’re right, dicks have some use.” Tony couldn’t suppress his laugh at his son’s remark. “Anyway, I was thinking, it’s time for me to come out to the world.”</p><p>“Sorry to break it to you Underoos, but you came out a while ago.”</p><p>“You know what I mean Dad,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “I was thinking I could reveal myself to the world,” Peter could see Tony was about to make another sarcastic comment, so interrupted before he had a chance to. “Reveal to the world that I’m your son.”</p><p>“What brought that on all of a sudden?” </p><p>“Honestly? I’m sick of everyone thinking I’m a little orphan charity case. I want everyone to know that I’m not a nobody.”</p><p>“Are you sure kid? Once we tell the world you’re my son, your life’s never gonna be the same again.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping for dad.”</p><p>“Okay then, how’d you wanna do this? An interview with some trashy magazine or website? How about the Bugle, that way they’ll maybe give you some good press for a change.”</p><p>“I was kind of thinking we could call a press conference for this Friday, during the field trip.”</p><p>“You want to do this in front of your class?”</p><p>“Definitely, I wanna see the look on Flash’s face when you announce me to the world.”</p><p>“Fair does little man.” Tony said, chuckling slightly. When Peter acted like that, it just reminded Tony how similar the two were. “I’ll call Pepper and set it up. How’s noon for ya?” </p><p>“Works for me.” Peter said, sitting down and picking up the web shooter. “Oh, and since I’m being all bold and stuff, I’m gonna ask Harley on a date” Tony couldn’t suppress his laugh as he raised his eyebrows looking at the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah,that’s not gonna happen.” </p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“We both know you get nervous around the cowboy” Peter pouted, knowing his dad was right. </p>
<hr/><p>Friday morning came a lot faster than Peter would’ve liked. He’d spent the last 2 nights working with Pepper and the PR team on how to handle the press, as well as spending a bit of time with Harley when he arrived on Wednesday night. Like his dad had said, Peter became too nervous to ask the Cowboy on a date, but the boy would be here for a week, so there was still time. </p><p>He got up an hour earlier than normal, so that he could get ready for the Press Conference, choosing to wear something smart, yet casual so as not to draw suspicion from his classmates before the conference. He chose to wear his tan colored chinos, along with one of his smarter plaid shirts, with a sweater over it. His shoes were his issue though. He wanted to look good, but also didn’t want to be uncomfortable, so opted to wear a pair of his high top Vans sneakers, despite Tony suggesting he go for something a bit more flashy, like the Gucci sneakers he’d been given for Christmas the year before, but had never worn. He got dropped off at school by Happy at the normal time, with plenty of time for him to meet up with Ned and MJ before they got on the bus. They left the school at 8:15, with Peter and Ned in their normal seats in the middle of the bus, MJ to their right with her nose in a book, and Flash a couple of rows behind them, shouting every so often about how Peter was about to be exposed as a liar once and for all. Peter was just hoping none of the Avengers were going to show up, like his dad had said. Soon enough, they pulled up outside the Tower, with Mr Harrington directing everyone to the lobby. </p><p>When they walked through the front door of the Tower, Peter could hear his friends gasping as they took in the sleek interior of the lobby, causing him to laugh a little. They passed through the metal detectors, before waiting by reception for their tour guide and their passes to be handed out. Soon enough, their guide arrived. Peter recognised him instantly as one of the interns at the Tower. Travis. He was one of the interns who actually worked in the PR department, rather than any of the scientific areas. Peter had spent quite a bit of time talking to him the day before. When Travis noticed Peter, his blue eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. He’d obviously made an effort for the tour today Peter thought. His blond hair was perfectly styled and he wore his clear framed glasses, even though he probably didn’t need them. He was wearing a navy blazer over a crisp white shirt and a pair of slacks that were skinnier than Peter would’ve expected. </p><p>“Good morning Midtown High,” Travis said, his English accent making it sound extra smooth. “I expect everyone’s excited for the tour today?” He looked Peter in the eye and winked, “We’ve got an extra special surprise in store for you all today. Mr Stark and Ms. Potts have called a press conference for noon today, which you’ve all been invited to.” The class’ excited voices started piercing through Peter’s senses, causing him to pop in his earbuds that would dull the noise slightly. “So we’ll get you all through security, with your badges and get you through the scanner.” A hand raised beside Peter, causing him to look over to see who it was. Betty Brant.</p><p>“I thought we’d already gone through the scanner?” </p><p>“That’s just the metal detector. This scanner will register your badges and let FRIDAY, Mr Stark’s personal AI, know who’s all here, in case of an emergency.” Travis started handing out the group’s badges, until he got to Peter, who he just smiled at. “Do you have your own badge with you Pete?” </p><p>“Always!” Peter said, pulling out his badge, which looked similar to the others in style, but differed in color.</p><p>“Why does Parker have a different colored badge from everyone?” Flash said bitterly, watching the small exchange between Peter and Travis.</p><p>“Because Mr Parker has his own badge for his internship.” Travis said smoothly, obviously having been briefed on Peter’s cover story. “Each color signifies a different level of access throughout the tower. Yellow signifies you’re a visitor to the tower, meaning you have access to very few areas. Blue is for Press, Green is for Interns, Red is for PR and Marketing, Black is for Mr Stark, Ms Potts, the Avengers and Mr Stark’s personal staff, like his head of Security, and his personal intern, Mr Parker.”</p><p>“Like hell Parker’s Tony Stark’s personal intern” </p><p>“Why else would he have a black badge Mr Thompson?” Travis said, looking at Flash with a sneer. “Now, let’s get going on the tour. Everyone scan your badge as you step through the scanner. Don’t be alarmed when you hear FRIDAY announcing your arrival.” Travis said, scanning his badge and stepping through. FRIDAY’s voice sounded, softly.</p><p>“Travis Morrison, PR Intern.” Soon, most of the class had gone through, with the exception of Peter, MJ, Ned and Flash.</p><p>“Eugene Thompson, Visitor.” FRIDAY said as Flash stepped through. To anyone who didn’t know FRIDAY, she sounded the way she always did, however, having known FRIDAY for years, Peter could hear the bitterness in her voice. <em> Well that’s new, </em>Peter thought. “Michelle Jones, visitor.” FRIDAY said as MJ stepped through. “Ned Leeds, visitor.”  Peter looked up, praying his dad had asked FRIDAY to change his greeting.</p><p>“Peter Parker, Boss’ personal intern. Welcome back to the Tower Peter. Would you like me to alert the Boss of your arrival?” FRIDAY asked sweetly.</p><p>“No thanks FRI, I’ll see him soon anyway.” Peter said, smiling up at the camera, knowing his dad was probably watching.</p><p>“Alright guys, we’re going to be heading to the Avengers Museum as our first stop. We’ll have a little over an hour in there, before we move onto the labs, then we’ll have a 30 minute lunch break and go to the Press Conference. Sound good?” The group headed to the elevators when Travis turned to Peter and stopped. “Do you mind taking half of the group up to the museum in one elevator and I’ll get the others?”</p><p>“Sure,” Peter said apprehensively. He knew he’d get stuck with Flash, but at least he had Ned and MJ in his half. Mr Harrington headed up with Travis while Peter’s group loaded into the elevator, with the secret Stark pressing the button to take them to the 56th floor. When the doors closed, Flash started snarking at him.</p><p>“I don’t know how you did it Parker, but you somehow managed to pay security to give you a different pass from the rest of us and paid that faggy intern into going along with your lies. You’re such a lowlife.” </p><p>“Says the guy who’s literally just used a homophobic slur to describe that perfectly nice tour guide?” MJ said bitterly, giving Flash an intense stare.</p><p>“I’m just saying it as I see it.” Flash said, trying to sound confident, but really sounded like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. </p><p>“Oh, I forgot to mention Flash, FRIDAY’s also installed in the elevator, ain’t that right girl?” Peter said, having had enough of Flash’s crap.</p><p>“That is correct Peter,” FRI said coming through the speaker. “Shall I alert Mr Stark of Mr Thompson’s indecent vernacular?”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary FRI, Flash will behave himself. If he doesn’t, I’ll just give you the signal and you can let Mr Stark know.”</p><p>“Understood Peter,” Friday said, her voice sounding sweet.</p><p>“W-Why would Stark care what I’ve said?” Flash stuttered out.</p><p>“Well you see, Mr Stark is very protective over his staff and I’m sure you remember the Gala he held last year for the Trevor Project? He’s a very active Ally for the LGBTQIA+ community, so he also doesn’t take too kindly to homophobia of any kind in the Tower.” Just as Peter finished speaking, the doors pinged as they opened to the atrium of the Avengers Museum. Peter could see some of his classmates already looking at the exhibits, some gushing over the Captain America and Thor exhibits, while others were in awe of the Black Widow exhibit, as it detailed Nat’s ordeal when she began her training. Peter immediately wandered over to the Spider-Man exhibit, smiling at the fact it had multiple versions of his suit, including the original suit he made before Tony discovered he was Spider-Man, the Iron-Spider suit from the Infinity War, his Stealth Suit that he wore in Prague and the one he designed himself on the way to London with Happy and his dad before his fight with Beck. He looked at the facts his dad had clearly written about him. </p><p>
  <b>- Ironically, Spidey is terrified of Spiders.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Is potentially the smartest Avenger.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Lifted Thor’s hammer, but didn’t know how big of a deal it was.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Is obsessed with Star Wars.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Is the first LGBTQIA+ Avenger, coming out as Bisexual to the Avengers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Works closely with Iron-Man.</b>
</p><p>Peter didn’t love that his dad had included the bisexual part, but didn’t mind, since it meant that other queer kids could relate to their local hero. He was so engrossed in the exhibit, he didn’t notice the figures appearing beside him.</p><p>“I’ve gotta say, Spidey’s my favorite Avenger,” the voice said to his left, a Southern twang evident. Peter spun around with wide eyes, seeing Harley standing with a smirk on his face. “Don’t tell the Mechanic though, don’t wanna let the old man down” Peter was surprised Harley would show up, but he was less surprised when he saw who was with the Tennessee teen. Steve, Sam and Bucky.</p><p>“What’re you guys doing here?” Peter said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Couldn’t miss Mini-Stark’s big day, now could we?” Bucky said, smirking. Thankfully he’d kept his voice down, so nobody heard him.</p><p>“You guys shou-” Peter was cut off as his classmates noticed the Avengers and started screaming and cheering. “Say nothing and I’ll cook for you all tonight!” Peter begged.</p><p>“That’s not as good of a deal as you think Pete” Steve said sarcastically. Since the Infinity War and Thanos’ defeat, Steve had seemed to relax a lot more than he used to. “Morning kids, don’t mind us!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just down to see our favorite Intern.” Sam added.</p><p>“Thanks guys!” Peter said, sighing in defeat. Of course they’d be here and of course they wouldn’t be subtle and of course they were going to acknowledge the fact they knew Peter.</p><p>“Anyway, we don’t wanna take up anymore of your tour, we’ll disappear now, but we’ll see you at the Press Conference at noon.” Bucky said, giving a toothy grin. “See you later, Pete.” With that, Sam, Bucky and Steve left the museum, but Harley stayed close to Peter’s side.</p><p>“Aren’t you going too?” </p><p>“Hell no, I wanna see my boy with his class,” Harley said with a smirk, causing Peter to blush.</p><p>“Oh my goodness Peter, who’s this?” Betty said, rushing to Peter’s side.</p><p>“This is my-”</p><p>“Hey Darlin’, I’m Pete’s boyfriend, Harley”</p><p>“Peter, you didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend!” Ned said, louder than Peter would’ve liked. Ned’s voice had caught Flash’s attention.</p><p>“I didn’t -”</p><p>“It’s still new, so I guess my boy didn’t wanna jinx things too soon,” </p><p>“How’d you meet?” Betty asked, making Peter think he was going to be a story for Betty’s article in the school newspaper. </p><p>“We’ve known each other for like 2 years, right Babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mr Stark introduced us,” Peter said, quietly as his face turned as red as his mask. “We’ve never actually gone on a date though” </p><p>“Sure we have Pumpkin, remember last time I was in town, we went to that ice cream place and you ate way too much?”</p><p>“You classed that as a date? If you counted that as a date, then you clearly have lower standards than I thought Harls, because I threw up for like an hour when we got back here.”</p><p>“Yeah, that part was nasty, but the date itself was super fun. Plus, I couldn’t get the image of you with ice cream on your chin outta my head for days,” Harley said with a wink.</p><p>“Okay, bye Harley!” Peter said, pushing the boy towards the elevator, while Betty and a couple of the girls giggled and the boys laughed at the insinuation. </p><p>“See ya later Darlin’” Harley said, pressing a soft kiss on Peter’s cheek. He leaned in close to Peter’s ear, “We’re definitely goin’ on that date by the way.” </p><p>“How did you-Dad?” </p><p>“Uh-huh. He knew you wouldn’t ask, so told me to do it myself”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him!” Peter said with a sigh. With that, Harley slipped into the elevator and out of sight. Peter spent the rest of the time in the museum trying to keep out of everyone’s way. </p>
<hr/><p>They made their way to the 55th floor to the labs, where Peter knew they’d encounter Bruce and possibly Strange, if Tony had convinced the Magician to come for Peter’s big day. They bundled into Bruce’s rather sizable lab, with Peter trying to stay as close to the back as possible. The door at the other side opened as Bruce walked in, wearing his pristine lab coat.</p><p>“Welcome to my lab Midtown High. I’ve heard from a reliable source that my favorite intern is in this class.” Bruce said with a bright smile on his worn face. “Where you at Peter?” He laughed at the groan that slipped from Peter as he brought himself to the front of the group.</p><p>“Hi Doctor Banner,” Peter said politely.</p><p>“Petey, we’ve been through this a million times, call me Bruce.”</p><p>“Can’t do that sir, that’s impolite.”</p><p>“Where did we find you?” Bruce joked.</p><p>“On the street with all the other losers” Flash said under his breath, not realising Bruce and Peter heard him.</p><p>“Actually Mr-”</p><p>“Thompson” Flash said, blushing as one of his idols addressed him.</p><p>“Right, Mr Thompson. I’ll have you know, Peter here is one of the smartest interns in the history of Stark Industries and is a helluva lot smarter than he lets on.”</p><p>“Doctor Banner, please stop!” Peter pleaded, blushing deeply as Flash glared at him.</p><p>“Anyway, you guys have roughly 40 minutes to experiment in here. There aren’t any dangerous chemicals in here today, so you don’t need to worry about any explosions or anything.” Bruce said smiling, before looking at Travis. “Travis, can you make sure everyone takes part and has all the right supplies they need?” </p><p>“Sure thing Doctor Banner.” The Brit said with a charming smile. </p><p>Bruce pulled Peter aside and looked him square in the eye. “That’s the kid that’s bullying you, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, but don’t say anything. I’m handling it.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt that Peter, you’re definitely your father’s son and I know you can handle yourself. Let’s just hope Nat, Clint or Bucky don’t hear him talking to you the way he just did.”</p><p>“He’ll know the truth soon enough Doctor Banner. The Press Conference will reveal everything.”</p><p>“I know kiddo,” Bruce said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder as his face dropped. “Oh, and Tony knows what he said in the elevator earlier. And before you get mad at FRIDAY, Tony was already listening. He’s been keeping tabs on you all morning.” </p><p>“Great, that’s gonna be a fun conversation tonight,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Actually, he said he’s really proud how you handled the situation,” Bruce smiled brightly at the boy, before going to help with the experiments. </p>
<hr/><p>Their time with Bruce came to a close a lot sooner than Peter would’ve liked, since he loved spending time in the lab, even if most of the time there, Flash had spent glaring at him as he laughed and joked with Doctor Banner. The next thing on the agenda was a 30 minute lunch break, since the Press Conference interrupted when their original lunch break was supposed to be, not that anyone minded. Peter had heard his class talking about what they thought the announcement was. Some thought it was going to be the announcement of a new Stark Phone, some thought it was going to be the announcement of a new Avenger. No one even thought it was a possibility that it could be the announcement that Tony Stark’s soul heir was their classmate. During lunch, Peter grabbed his lunch quickly, before taking his seat with Ned, MJ, Betty and Travis, who decided to join them.</p><p>“So Travis, how long have you worked with Stark Industries?” Betty asked, batting her lashes at the Brit. Peter couldn’t blame her. Travis was definitely one of the best looking employees at the tower, and since he was only a couple of years older than Peter, Peter couldn’t help but find the boy attractive. Not that he’d ever act on it, especially now he apparently had a new boyfriend. </p><p>“I’ve been at the Tower for about 5 months, but before that, I worked in the branch in London for a year. I transferred here for college. I’m going to Syracuse part time, getting my degree in public relations.”</p><p>“Where in England are you from?” </p><p>“I’m originally from Kingston.” Travis said smoothly, before taking a sip of his tea. He looked towards the doors, which had just opened. His eyes went wide and he looked at Peter. “We’ve got some more visitors Peter.” Peter groaned, turning around to see who was coming to ruin his day now. Natasha, Clint and surprisingly, Rhodey.</p><p>When they reached the table, Rhodey gave Peter an apologetic look. </p><p>“Sorry Pete, they made me.”</p><p>“Liar,” Clint said, smiling.</p><p>“It was actually Rhodey’s idea to come down and see you. Tony was originally going to come down, so I suppose we’re the lesser of all the evils it could’ve been.”</p><p>“Why would D-Mr Stark come down?” Peter asked, catching himself before he called Tony “Dad” in front of Betty.</p><p>“He wants you to go see him before the Press Conference. I guess he needs your help with something before the announcement.” Rhodey said, smiling at his nephew.</p><p>“Now, before you go…” Nat said, grabbing his arm. “Where’s the little punk who thinks it’s okay to bully you?” </p><p>“Он не стоит того, Наташа,” </p><p>“Ты не прав, маленький Паук” She answered back, looking the boy dead in the eye. “Никто не запугивает моего племянника” </p><p>“Thanks Nat, but trust me, I’m handling it.” </p><p>“If I find out he’s said anything else to you, he’s потерять оба своих яйца” She threatened.</p><p>“Understood.” Peter nodded, before hugging Nat. “Спасибо тетя” Peter quickly said goodbye to his friends, promising to see them at the Press Conference. He went to Mr Harrington and told him Mr Stark needed him for something to do with the conference, which the teacher accepted as an excuse and let Peter go.</p><p>Peter made his way back to Nat, Clint and Rhodey before the four of them made their way upstairs. They passed by Flash, who growled at Peter, which didn’t go unnoticed by Clint and Natasha. Before Peter could stop them, they were both at Flash’s side, Nat right in the boy’s terrified face.</p><p>“Come near Peter again and your life won’t be worth living!” Natasha threatened.</p><p>“And I’m pretty sure you know how serious we are, kid!” Clint added, picking up Flash’s apple, taking a bite of it, before throwing it into the trash can at the other side of the room. “I never miss!” Flash nodded and slipped down in his chair, as Abe and Charles laughed at the cowering boy. </p>
<hr/><p>Peter made his way up to the Penthouse, knowing they had around 15 minutes until the Press Conference began, so he thought it was probably some last minute coaching from Pepper. It wasn’t. Instead, Peter just found his dad sitting on the sofa, with a proud smile on his face.</p><p>“You ready for the world to know who you are, Mr Stark?” Tony said, standing up.</p><p>“I am. It’s been a long time coming, don’t you think dad?” </p><p>“It has. But I can’t announce my only Heir to the world dressed like that. I’ve laid an outfit on your bed for you to change into. No arguments Pete. You’ve gotta make an impression on the world, and we want it to be a good one. So I want you to look a lot more put together than your average teenager.” </p><p>“Thanks Dad,” Peter said, turning towards his room. He got halfway to the hallway, when he stopped. “I’ve never thanked you for everything, have I?”</p><p>“For what Kiddo?” </p><p>“Giving me a normal life. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. Hiding me from the world. I still remember when I came to live with you, after Mom and Richard died. I was both so happy to finally get to live with you and still so heartbroken that I’d lost them.”</p><p>“Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark, I’ve loved you since the moment you were born. Before that. When Mary told me she was pregnant, it was the happiest moment of my entire life. When I first held you, I’ve never felt so much love for anyone in my life. When you almost died from the hole in your heart, I’ve never been so scared. But you pulled through and I’ve never worried about you since then. I knew you were a fighter. When Mary and Richard died, I didn’t know if I would be enough for you, but I’ve never not wanted to show you off to the world.” Peter smiled brightly. “I told you when I took the suit from you, I wanted you to be better than me. And you are. But keeping you from the world isn’t something I’ll ever regret Pete. I’ve got to protect the one thing I can’t live without. And that’s you!” Peter could feel himself starting to tear up.</p><p>“Ti amo papà,”</p><p>“E tu sei il mio intero mondo,” Tony said, smiling softly at the boy. “Now, go get changed. You look like a street urchin!” Peter couldn’t help but laugh at this dad.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Peter had changed, it was time for the Press Conference. He headed downstairs with Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Harley, who had all come upstairs while he was changing. They made their way to the conference room, which Peter could see was chocked full of reporters, photographers, YouTubers and his class. He could also see the Avengers sitting on the stage. All of them. Bucky, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Scott Lang, Thor, who was apparently back on Earth? Surely he wasn’t just here for the announcement? Peter would need to find out later. He had to stay focused. </p><p>“You ready kid?” Pepper asked, placing her hand on his arm. “You can still back out of this if you’re not ready?” </p><p>“I am ready. I’m Peter Stark.”</p><p>“Yeah you are!” Harley said, slipping his hand into Peter’s, causing the brunette boy to blush. “After this, I’m gonna be the boyfriend of the richest, most influential teenager in America.” </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Tony said, looking surprised. “We’re talking about that later.” He said with a smirk, looking at his blushing son. “Let’s knock ‘em dead kid! Harley, you stay out here, don’t want more questions than we’re already gonna get! Pete, remember your cue.”</p><p>“Yeah, my name?” </p><p>“Okay Smartass!” Tony laughed as Pepper opened the doors, heading into the conference room. Tony took his place at the podium, while Pepper stood to his left and Rhodey to his right. </p><p>“Good afternoon everyone!” Tony said as soon as he was positioned. He had a script written for him to say, but everyone knew he’d say whatever he wanted anyway. “Thanks everyone for coming out today. Pepper’s written a lovely speech for me to say, but this kind of announcement needs to be from the heart. Now, I’m sure a lot of you are wondering what I’m announcing today. And I won’t keep you waiting too much longer. So here it is, I have a son.” With that all the reporters started shouting for his attention. “Settle down and I’ll explain everything. Many years ago, I was briefly involved in a relationship with a brilliant scientist, who fell pregnant with my son. He’s my entire world and before you ask, he is definitely my son! I’ve had sole custody over him since he was almost 4 years old and he’s now 16. He’s got one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever encountered, even smarter than both Bruce, Strange and I, possibly even smarter than all of us put together. He’s the funniest, snarkiest brat in the world and has the biggest heart. He is absolutely everything I wasn’t at his age. He’s everything I’m not now. He’s the most genuine ball of energy in the world and I couldn’t be prouder to announce my son. Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark!” He said, motioning to the door, which opened as Peter walked in nervously. He could see the reaction of his classmates up the back of the room. Betty took out her camera, while MJ smirked knowingly. Flash’s face paled and dropped, which Peter found hilarious. He made his way to the stage, stepping up beside his dad, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Ti amo papà,” Peter said softly, but it was heard through the mic. Tony released him from the hug and patted him on the shoulder, moving out of the way to allow Peter to take center stage for the first time in his life. “Hi everyone, I-I’m Peter.” He looked nervously towards Tony and Pepper, who just nodded at him to go on. “I’m a little nervous being up here. If you didn’t notice the group of kids up the back of the room, that’s my class who didn’t know I was doing this today. Hey guys.” He shook his head and smiled to himself, relaxing slightly. “So, I know you’ll have a billion questions and we’ll get to them in a few minutes. First, I just wanted to say a few words. I’ve spent my whole life knowing who I was, knowing who my dad is. He was the first person after the doctor to hold me when I was born. He flew to be at my side when I almost died as a baby and needed open heart surgery. He took me in when my mom and step-dad died, without even blinking an eye. He made the impossible decision to keep me hidden from the world, not because he didn’t want me. No, he hid me from the world for my protection and to give me the life he never had. I got to grow up as a nobody as some people liked to call me,” He gave a pointed look towards Flash, who was sinking further into his seat. “I’ve spent the last 16 years of my life known to the public as Peter Parker, a nerdy little orphan boy, but I’ve always been Peter Stark. And now, I’m ready for the world to know me!” He smiled brightly to the audience, making eye contact with MJ and Ned up the back. “So, we’ve got a bit of time for questions. Bearing in mind, this is my first ever press conference, so go easy on me please?” </p><p>All of the reporters started yelling for his attention and Peter called on one of them. </p><p>“Catherine Neil, the New York Times. Mr Stark, you’ve been with your father for all these years, what happens when he goes on missions with the Avengers.”</p><p>“Interesting question Catherine. I either stay here at the Tower with Ms. Potts and Uncle Rhodey or I’ll go stay with my Aunt in Queens.”</p><p>“Mark Houston, The Daily Star. Is there a young lady on the scene Mr Stark?”</p><p>“Actually, there isn’t a young lady on the scene… But there is a young man on the scene. I’ve got a boyfriend. It’s still new though, so we won’t be going public with it just yet.” There were another 6 or 7 questions that Peter answered with a small amount of sass and Stark Snark. Soon though, Peter could see Betty trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Betty, would you like to ask a question?” </p><p>“Tha-thanks Peter. Betty Brant, Midtown News. Peter, what’s it been like living a double life for all this time. I mean, none of us at school knew anything about this. Right?”</p><p>“You’re kind of right Betty. A couple of my closest friends knew who I was. They’ve known for quite a while and have respected my secret. To answer your question though, I’ve never seen it as a double life. I’ve been myself the whole time, just nobody was seeing me. I’m still the same Peter who had the thick glasses and broke his arm trying to skateboard. I’m still the same Peter who told you all about my internship here at Stark Industries, which by the way, is a real thing. It’s not my fault nobody believed me. That’s on all of you.” He could see Betty looking guilty, as well as matching expressions on most of his classmates faces. “I didn’t say that to make you guys feel bad though, I just mean, I’ve always been myself with you all, and that’s the way it’s always gonna be.” He looked at Tony, who motioned to his watch. “I think we’re out of time for today. Follow me on Twitter I guess, though I think I’m gonna be changing my handle after this, so I’ll get my dad to tweet out my handle. So thank you for all of your questions and I guess I’ll be seeing you on the front page,” He said with a laugh. </p><p>“Mr Stark, anything else you’d like to announce before you go?” One of the reporters called out.</p><p>“Not at this time,” Peter said, turning away from the mic. He looked up and saw the pride in his dad’s eyes. “Actually, there is one more thing I want to say.” He took a deep breath, looking back at his dad, who looked confused and horrified, knowing this moment far too well. Peter looked back at the audience filled with cameras, reporters and his classmates. “I am Spider-Man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm considering making this a series of connected one-shots, or possibly a multi-chapter story. Let me know if which you'd prefer.<br/>Travis was originally supposed to look like Harrison Osterfield, but I'm planning on using Harrison as someone else. Travis now looks like George MacKay.<br/>Translations:<br/>“Он не стоит того, Наташа,” - “He's not worth it, Natasha,”<br/>“Ты не прав, маленький Паук” - “You're wrong, little Spider”<br/>“Никто не запугивает моего племянника” - “No one bullies my nephew”<br/>потерять оба своих яйца” - losing both his balls.<br/>“Спасибо тетя” - Thanks Auntie<br/>“Ti amo papà,” - I love you, dad<br/>“E tu sei il mio intero mondo,” - "And you are my whole world,"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr Stark Goes Back To Washingon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Peter reveals his identity to the world, he never had any idea what would happen next.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the amazing comments on the first chapter. I've decided to do a mixture of oneshots and this multi-chaptered story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mr Stark goes back to Washington</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark, anything else you’d like to announce before you go?” One of the reporters called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at this time,” Peter said, turning away from the mic. He looked up and saw the pride in his dad’s eyes. “Actually, there is one more thing I want to say.” He took a deep breath, looking back at his dad, who looked confused and horrified, knowing this moment far too well. Peter looked back at the audience filled with cameras, reporters and his classmates. “I am Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience sprung to life once again, the reporters trying to get his attention. He turned and looked at his family, seeing the shock on Tony, Pepper and some of the Avengers faces. At that point, his eyes went wide as he realised what he’d actually just said. Pepper rushed to the podium, grabbing the mic, while Tony and Happy ushered Peter out of the conference room. “We won’t be answering any more questions today,” Pepper announced, before rushing off behind her fiance and soon-to-be step-son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve really screwed the pooch again, Kiddo!” Tony said bitterly, obviously a little angry at his son.”What the hell were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dad. I don’t know why I said that. At least I can be completely honest with the world now and officially join the Avengers?” The teen weakly offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true I suppose,” Rhodey agreed, ignoring the glare he was getting from Tony. “C’mon Tones, he just did exactly what he saw you do when he was a kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the point Platypus! He’s just told everyone he’s a superhero. No one even suspected it could be him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can sign the Accords and be a more useful asset to the Avengers!” Peter argued. “You literally offered to announce me to the world 2 years ago, Dad! You said that I would be a useful asset to the team. I proved that I am a useful asset when we fought Thanos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Pete! You should’ve discussed this with us before you said anything. We could’ve been ready for it!” Tony tried to calm down, but he knew it was useless.“ You know what, you’re grounded! No Spider-Manning for like a week, at least! And no lab work for a month!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, that’s so unfair!” Peter yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you’re so good and you’re the smartest person in the tower, but you’ve just pulled a Tony Stark and lost all anonymity you might’ve had.” Pepper said softly, “Now that the cat is out of the bag, you’ll never be able to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man again. From now on, you’ll only be known as Tony Stark’s son with the same hero complex as his dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first, I don’t have a hero complex and two, that’s mean Ms Potts!” Tony said, putting his hand on Pepper’s lower back. “Pete, go to your room please, Harley go to yours too. We’ve gotta find a way to fix all of this before -” He was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thaddeus Ross. “FRIDAY, take a message please? I can’t deal with him right now.” Peter put his head down, taking Harley’s hand as they walked to the elevator. “Oh, and you two are not going on that date anytime soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you’re being so unreasonable!” Peter yelled, but saw the look on his dad’s face. It’s the same one he had when Peter destroyed the ferry and when he tried to blame Tony’s tech when he ended up in space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, we can fix all of this. You’ve managed to live a semi-normal life since everyone found out you were Iron Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how we fix this one Pep. He’s just put a huge target on his back. It was going to be risky with people learning he’s my son and now they know he’s Spider-Man, he’s in more danger than I can even comprehend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a couple of hours with the PR team and we’ll figure it out.” Pepper said, placing her arms on Tony’s shoulders. “You better call Ross back. He’ll probably just turn up here if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate when you’re right,” Tony said, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, I’m always right.” Pepper said, walking off.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter sat on the chair in front of his balcony door, just watching the city below them. He knew he’d screwed up and disappointed his dad. Again. He was so distracted with his thoughts, his Spidey-sense didn’t alert him that his dad was opening the door, causing him to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hear it, Peter. I know you’re sorry, but you realise I can’t protect you now. Not from the bad guys and not from the media.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t need to be protected anymore Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you don’t need it anymore Pete, you’re my son! It’s my job to protect you and I’m sorry to tell you, it’s a job I’m not going to give up without a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I don’t want you to have to worry about me anymore. I’m not the sick little kid with the bad eyesight. I’m not the same kid who had the hole in his heart and had really bad asthma. Hell, I’m not even the same kid who had a building dropped on his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need my protection anymore, huh?” Tony shook his head. “Too bad, you’re getting it anyway. You’ll always be that little boy to me, Pete. You’ll always be that little boy to me. That doesn’t matter right now though. I’ve just spoken to Thaddeus Ross. Pack a bag, we’re all going to Washington. You’re being summoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being summoned? Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, kiddo? You just announced to the world that you’re the friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Ross needs you to sign the Accords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sign them, no matter what version of the Accords they want me to sign, I’ll sign them. I don’t want to cause you any more stress than I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know kiddo.” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. “Please never do anything like that again without talking to me first, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, if I ever make a huge announcement to the world again, you’ll be the first to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, pack a bag, we’re leaving in an hour. Ross wants to see us first thing tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter walked out of his room with a duffel bag filled with clothes, his suit and a few toiletries for the trip. He didn’t expect to see all of the Avengers sitting, waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what’re you all doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Starkson, you are not the only hero to be summoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor and I need to sign the Accords too, so we’ve been requested by Ross too.” Bruce explained. “He wanted the whole team there though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the whole team isn’t here though, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What d’ya mean Pete?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Carol isn’t here, either is Strange and the Guardians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Carol and the Guardians are primarily based off-world, so they’re not required just now. The next time they’re on Earth though, they may need to sign.” Steve explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is everyone ready to go?” Pepper asked, walking in with her case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper, you’re coming too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’d trust you guys to not mess this up? Of course I’m coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have so little faith in us?” Tony asked, feigning betrayal. “Good call, especially with blabbermouth over here.” He said, gesturing towards Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you know he literally just recreated his dad’s infamous announcement.” Clint said, standing up from the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Legolas, that’s not exactly the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this a classic case of ‘do as I say, not as I do’.” Bucky chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to admit it, but Luke Skywalker over here is right. I want Peter to learn from my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dad, if I spent all my time trying to remember everything you’ve ever done wrong, I wouldn’t have time to do anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still grounded, you little menace.” Tony said, grabbing his bag on his way to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh. Dad, you sound like J. Jonah Jameson!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The flight to Washington was a lot faster than Peter had initially thought it would be. He spent the whole journey there texting Harley, since the boy wasn’t allowed to go with them. They had agreed, with Tony’s blessing, that when Peter returned to New York, they would go on their date. He had text Shuri and MJ and briefly facetimed May, who was furious that he had outed himself as Spider-Man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the Hotel and checked in, with Peter going straight to his room. He was glad Tony had managed to get most people their own rooms, with the couples(Steve and Bucky and Tony and Pepper) being the only ones who had to share. Peter unpacked his bag, having packed a couple of fancy suits, some casual clothes and his Spider-Man suit, making sure he had the Iron-Spider emblem with him just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay down on his bed, pulling out his phone. He began to scroll through his Instagram feed, seeing his friend’s posts. He saw the post Ned had posted following Peter’s announcement. It contained a picture of Ned and Peter in his suit with a heartfelt caption. The comments on the post were surprising. Betty was praising Peter, calling him a hero and an icon. Flash commented on it, calling Peter a legend and that ‘I’d always liked that kid’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he said I was a liar?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter thought to himself. He closed the app down, opening up his YouTube app. He laughed when he clicked on the trending tab, seeing the first 5 videos were about him, his dad and who his mom might be. The door knocked, startling the super-teen. He got up from his bed, walking to the door, opening it to find Steve standing, with a bag full of potato chips and candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you might need a friend, Queens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Steve. Where’s Bucky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s at the gym with Sam and Nat.” Steve said, coming in and sitting the bag on the desk. “How’re you doing kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Peter lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m freaking out a little bit,” Peter said as he started pacing the floor. “I mean, I knew I’d have to come sign the Accords eventually but I just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. Like, I’ve just told the world I’m Spider-Man and now I’ll need to basically sign my life away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your dad hear you say it like that, it might cause a second Civil War.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I wouldn’t think about saying it in front of dad.” Peter said, finally sitting on the edge of his bed. “What am I supposed to wear to this thing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since it’s going to be official Avengers business, you’ll probably be best to wear your suit. Maybe go for the Iron-Spider suit though, since it’s sleeker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all of you guys wearing your suits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I know, yeah. I’m gonna head down to the gym with the others” Steve said, before making his way to the door. “You should probably get some sleep, you’ll be up early tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime kiddo.” Steve said, opening the door. “Oh, and Pete, stop panicking. Everything is gonna be fine!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter got up early, putting on one of his fancy suits - the burgundy suit, paired with a burgundy shirt and black shoes. He made sure he had the Iron-Spider emblem in his pocket so he could activate it prior to going into the meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down to the lobby, seeing most of the Avengers in their uniforms, with the exception of Tony, who had obviously had his Nanosuit with him and Vision, who had taken his human form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Tesoro,” Tony said, seeing his son entering the room. “Have you had breakfast yet? We have about 30 minutes until we need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just grab a bagel or something.” Peter said, walking over to the breakfast bar. Tony quickly appeared by his son’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably nervous kiddo, but there’s no need to be. It should be a quick ceremony, then we’ll get out of there. Ross might wanna speak for a bit and he might ask a few questions, but remember, you’re not the only one who’s signing today. Bruce and Pointbreak are signing too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too nervous actually. I think I got all of my nerves out of my system last night. Cap brought me some snacks and I had a Skype movie night with MJ, Harley and Ned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys really had a Skype movie night? Pete, who does that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I was freaking out! My two best friends and my sort-of boyfriend helped calm me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not loving the sort-of boyfriend title right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you literally wanted to set me up with Harley. You were the one who told him to ask me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he told you about that, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because you didn’t think I’d ask him. I know you’re only pretending to be unsupportive of our- whatever we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hate how well you know me, Itsy Bitsy.” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I literally spent 15 minutes controlling these curls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you’ve put so much product in that hair, those curls aren’t getting loose anytime soon.” Peter couldn’t help but smile at his dad. “You’ve got your suit with you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got the emblem in my pocket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Tony said, nodding his head. “Eat up though, we’ve not got long until we’ve gotta go.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They got to the Government building fairly quickly, and were immediately ushered into the conference room. The Avengers and Pepper took their seats, which had been reserved for them. Peter was thankful he was able to sit between his dad and Rhodey. They waited for a few minutes before the Committee arrived. Peter had expected there to be more members, so was surprised when only 7 members of the committee arrived. They all took their seats, with Ross being in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Avengers.” He greeted them. “Thank you for coming at such short notice. Recent events meant that this had to be expedited. We couldn’t in good conscience allow Spider-Man to operate unregistered, especially now his identity has been revealed to the world.” Ross motioned to Peter, followed by Thor and Bruce. “Before the three unregistered Avengers, you’ll find the most up-to-date version of the Sokovia Accords. I’m aware you’ve all been briefed on the details, so it’s just a matter of the three of you signing the copies in front of you and then you’ll come up here and sign the main copy of the Accords. If the three of you would like to sign now, we’ll move the day along.” Peter looked at his dad, who just nodded his head slightly. Peter lifted the pen and signed on the dotted line. “Thank you Avengers. If you’d like to come up here and sign the main copy now.” Thor, Bruce and Peter all stood up, walking to the front of the room. They signed the Accords and made their way back to their seats. “Thank you for your cooperation. Do any of you have anything you would like to say?” Peter looked at Tony and mouthed ‘sorry’ and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Sir.” Peter said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, what are you doing?” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to say that while I’m more than honored to be seen as a hero and good enough to join the Avengers, though I don’t think I’m ready to be an Avenger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I agree Mr Stark.” Ross said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You will be obligated to train with the Avengers until you’re ready to join the Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair General Ross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all Mr Stark. We do see a lot of potential in you. You’ve shown fantastic initiative over the last few years you’ve been operating as Spider-Man. So, here’s the part where you make a choice,” Ross started, linking his fingers on top of the desk. “When you’re ready, you can either join the Avengers, or you can develop your own team. The next generation of Superheroes. The Young Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Peter said, his eyebrows threading together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your choice Mr Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…” Peter said, looking at Tony. “Uh…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's Peter going to do next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proud Of Your Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Ross offers Peter the opportunity to lead and train the next generation of Avengers, Peter must decide if he’s ready to become the next Iron Man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been written for days. I just had to do a few little tweaks before I was ready to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Proud Of Your Boy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all Mr Stark. We do see a lot of potential in you. You’ve shown fantastic initiative over the last few years you’ve been operating as Spider-Man. So, here’s the part where you make a choice,” Ross started, linking his fingers on top of the desk. “When you’re ready, you can either join the Avengers, or you can develop your own team. The next generation of Superheroes. The Young Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Peter said, his eyebrows threading together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your choice Mr Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…” Peter said, looking at Tony. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter will get back to you with his decision, since this is a big choice for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. We’ll give you 48 hours to decide. If it will help your decision Mr Stark, you will have the opportunity to recruit your own heroes for the team and you’ll be able to receive guidance for the team members from the Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you sir,” Peter stuttered. “I’ll make sure I make the right decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all free to leave,” Ross said as he and the other committee members departed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dad, what do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Pete. Let’s go home and we can discuss it when we get there.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They swung by the hotel quickly and collected their bags before making their way back to the jet. They flew back to New York and went back to the Tower. Tony told everyone to drop their bags at their rooms and meet in the living room to help Peter make his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone settled in, Peter stood up from the barstool in the kitchen and walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I don’t know what to do. Please, I’m begging you, help me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you don’t need our help.” Steve said from Bucky’s side. “You obviously have to agree to set up your own team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that the obvious choice?” Wanda asked. “Why doesn’t Peter just join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Wanda,” Bucky chimed in. “I think the Civil War and the Infinitely War proved that we’re stronger when we work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because we were all together during both of those battles. It’s not like we were split into two factions during the Civil War and some of us totally weren’t in space while the rest of the team fought the aliens in Wakanda during the Infinity War.” Tony said bitterly. “Pete, I think you should create your own team. It would be a great opportunity for you to lead his own team, be the Iron Man for the next generation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you actually hear yourself Stark?” Nat said, chuckling from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you actually think you’re the leader of the team?” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. If I’m not the leader, who is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s obviously the leader!” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capsicle is not the leader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he so is.” Bruce chimed in. Everyone started yelling and arguing about who they thought the leader was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not be the leader, but I am still the strongest Avenger.” Thor said to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor, we heard that, you’re not the strongest Avenger. Hulk is the strongest physically and Wanda is clearly the strongest when it comes to powers.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just not even a little bit true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And back to our first argument, Capsicle definitely isn’t the leader. He’s assistant manager at best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, are you really that delusional?” Sam said from the dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, guys, guys!” Peter yelled, trying to get the team back on subject. “We all know my dad’s definitely that delusional. Dad, I’m sorry but you and Cap are both the leaders of the Avengers. Thor, you’re not the strongest Avenger anymore. You’re the second strongest non-human Avenger at the very most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second strongest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carol!” Peter pointed out. He heard Thor mumbling something, but he didn’t argue. “Now, can we get back to my problem for once? You guys have been having the same fight for the last 5 years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Starkson is right. We’ve been tasked with aiding the young warrior to make a life changing decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bambino. You should create your own team. We’ll all give you input on who should join. I’ve already got a few suggestions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too.” Clint chimed in. “I’ve been training my own young protege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think most of us have at least one person we can suggest.”  Steve added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But at the end of the day, the decision is yours, Tesoro.” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “We’ll give you guidance, but you need to make the choice for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go out in my suit for a bit, is that okay?” Peter asked. “I know I’m grounded, but I’ve got to clear my head and I always think best when I’m perching on a rooftop somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On you go, kiddo.” Tony said, hugging his son. “Don’t be out too late though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making lasagna, do you want some put in the fridge for you?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please Steve. You know I love your lasagna.” Peter said, making his way to his room. He quickly changed into his suit and opened the door to his balcony, making sure he had his phone and Karen was connected to it. He ran and jumped over the edge, falling most of the way before shooting out his web, swinging through the streets of New York.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He swung all through the streets until he landed on the roof of the Baxter Building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen? I know FRIDAY keeps you up to date on what’s been happening, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does Peter. I’ve been made aware of the choice General Ross has given you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I should do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to remain impartial when it comes to these types of matters, but may I be Frank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Karen, you’ll be more helpful than my family were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should create your own team Peter. You’ve proved yourself to be the Savior of New York on multiple occasions. You’ve taken after your Father and fought Thanos valiantly back on Titan and then again on Earth. You’ve taken on the Vulture, Mysterio and several other villains over the last 2 years. You’ve also proved yourself to be a natural leader with all of the times you’ve taken the Decathlon team to finals and won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not a life or death situation Karen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fairly close to one. You need to deal with MJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would kill me if we didn’t win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yes, Peter, I believe you should create your own team of Avengers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Karen, you’re probably right.” Peter said, sighing. “I’m taking my mask off for a while, so I won’t be connected to you. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your prerogative Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Karen.” And with that, Peter pulled his mask off. He pulled his phone out of his boot and dialled Harley’s number, clicking the FaceTime option. The call was answered fairly quickly and Harley’s handsome face popped up, covered in grease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Darlin’” The boy greeted, his southern drawl clearly being put on. “Tony filled me in a little on what happened in Washington. What’ve you decided?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spoken with Karen, and the team, and I’ve thought about it for a bit and I think I’ve decided to make my own team. That’s part of the reason why I’m calling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What ya thinkin’ sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how you’ve been working on your own suit for a little while…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want me to join your new team of Avengers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah. I was hoping you would say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s a yes Darlin’!” Harley said, smiling at his sort-of boyfriend. “Who else were you thinking of having on the team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a few ideas.” Peter said, ominously. “How quickly can you build another version of your suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already got another suit in the works, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re gonna need it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Peter made a few calls for the next hour, gaining two further members to his new team. They agreed to have a conference call when he got back to the tower and spoke with the Avengers, so they were all waiting for him to call. He swung back to the Tower, climbing back into his bedroom. He changed out of his suit and threw on some normal clothes before making his way to the living room, hoping the Avengers were around. He got into the living room and saw that the only person there was his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bambino! You hungry?” Tony said, standing up from his seat on the couch, throwing his book aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you made your decision yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. But I’m not gonna say what I’ve decided just yet. I kind of want the whole team to be here when I tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it buddy. The lasagna will be ready in a couple of minutes. You wanna talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be nice. We haven’t done that for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve both been so busy. We had that little chat just before the Press Conference though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was only for a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got something to ask you though Kiddo. How long has that Flash kid been bullying you? The real answer this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On and off since second grade.” Peter said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, that’s almost 10 years!” Tony yelled. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want you to think I was weak! I wanted you to be proud of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, just because you’re being bullied doesn’t mean you’re weak. And you don’t need to try and make me proud of you. You just need to breathe and I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say that though, you’re my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Peter, my whole life, I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I’ve made more mistakes than I’ll ever want you to know about. I’ve second guessed a lot of my decisions. The one thing, the only thing, I’ve ever been sure of, is you. You’re the one thing in my life that I’m actually proud of, like really, truly proud of is you. You’re the only thing I’ve ever gotten right. That’s why I got so mad when you told everyone you were Spider-Man. You reminded me of one of my many mistakes and I could see one of my worst traits in you. My stupid, reckless tendancies that could’ve gotten you killed on so many occasions seems to be one of the traits I’ve passed onto you. And I hated seeing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, for what it’s worth, I love that side of you. And I love that I’ve inherited that from you too. And, I’m sorry I announced it the way I did. I didn’t even think about what I was doing until after I’d said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know kiddo. And I don’t want you to say sorry again. What’s done is done and we can’t change it now. To be honest, and don’t tell Pepper I said this, I’m kind of glad you announced it. It got all of the PR stuff out of the way at once, so we don’t need to worry about that further down the line.” At that point, the microwave dinged, letting them know that the lasagna was ready. “Go get your food and eat up. I’ll throw on one of those Star Wars movies for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empire Strikes Back please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would I pick? The Phantom Menace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever noticed how Mace Windu really looks like Nick Fury?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie to you Pete, I’ve never really paid too much attention when you make me watch Star Wars.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncultured swine!” Peter called from the kitchen. He walked back in with his food and sat beside his dad on the couch. “Dad, instead of watching the movie, can you call the others back up here please? I kinda wanna tell everyone my decision before I go to bed tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing buddy. Eat up though, you haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.” Tony said, unlocking his phone and opening the Avengers group chat, asking everyone to join them in the living room in a few minutes. Peter ate quickly and dialled his phone, plugging it into the TV so that he could have his new teammates ready for the announcement. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Within minutes of Tony’s message, the whole team had gathered on the sofas and surrounding area, while Peter put his plate in the dishwasher and switched it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming back up guys. I really appreciate it.” Peter said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “I wanted you all to be here when I made my announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Peter what’ve you decided?” Nat asked, leaning forward, linking her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve decided I am going to make my own team. Like Dad said,  it’s a great opportunity for me and it’ll mean the Earth’s gonna have extra protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic Pete. You know we’ll all be happy to help you with the recruitment process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s another thing I wanted to tell you. I’ve made a few calls and I’ve got a few members for the team already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, how -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you all to Iron Lad.” Peter said, motioning towards the door. Harley walked in and stood beside Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey y’all!” Harley said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve recruited Harley?” Tony asked, standing up from the couch again, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, and he’s not all I’ve recruited. I’d like to formally introduce you to The Panther Queen.” He said, pressing a button on his phone, bringing up a video feed of Shuri, live from Wakanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Avengers.” Shuri yelled, putting on a weird voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuri?” Bucky asked, moving so Shuri could see him. “Peter recruited you too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I could say no to my second favorite broken white boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second favorite?” Peter said, turning his head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes second favourite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Pete, I’m her favorite broken white boy!” Bucky said, ruffling Peter’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuri and Harley aren’t my only recruits. I do have one official recruit left to introduce. Then you guys can give me recommendations on who else I can recruit.” Peter said, clicking his phone again. “I’d like you to introduce you guys to Iron Heart, the team’s most badass recruit. No offence to you guys! Michelle Jones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ?” Nat said, standing up and walking to the back of the couch, placing her hands on the back. “How can you join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter needed more than one person on the team with a little common sense. Besides, Pete’s little boyfriend’s actually making me a suit, a bit like yours Mr Stark. It’ll be a bit more badass though. Right Harley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me sweetheart, Keener.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Darlin’, force of habit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your darlin’ crap either blondie. I’ll blow you up as soon as I have my suit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, they already fight like they’re in a team!” Peter said to his dad. “What do you guys think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think-” Tony started, before taking a deep breath. “I think I see the start of the Young Avengers.” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Tesoro.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to include the moment between Peter and Tony, taking inspiration from Happy's speech from FFH.</p><p>I've decided on most of the Young Avengers and the line up is going to be a different iteration than what's seen in the Comics. Some of the classic members are going to appear though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birth Of The Young Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter agrees to lead the Young Avengers Initiative and is tasked with finding his new teammates. Will he find the right people for the job?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Birth Of The Young Avengers</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Peter’s announcement on the Saturday evening, he and his dad proceeded to have a conference call with General Ross on Sunday Morning. Ross, while happy that Peter would head his new team, wasn’t impressed with Peter’s first batch of recruits, citing they were a group of know-it-alls, who wouldn’t be able to defend the earth, should the need ever arise. Peter reminded Ross that before the Invasion of New York, the Avengers weren’t the most conventional team of heroes and yet they were the saviors of the Earth multiple times over. Ross did tell Peter he would be sending a few recruits to Peter to have them join the team. That’s when Tony went off. He started yelling about how Ross was undermining Peter and the conditions Ross had put in place himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ came over later on Sunday afternoon for her first fitting with Harley and Tony for her suit. They decided to go with a deep magenta color for the armor, paired with greys and blacks, with gold plates on the arms and chest. It was a much sleeker design than the one Harley had created for himself. His armor was close in design to Tony’s, with the gold being replaced with silver. The faceplate was also a lot more detailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri had video called in when they were all together letting Peter know that she was coming to America later in the week. She just had to finish up a few projects in Wakanda before she flew over to join the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday morning rolled along faster than Peter wanted. He knew he had to deal with the aftermath of his announcement on Friday afternoon. He could tell he was going to be treated differently and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Tony had somehow convinced him to dress a little bit flashier, now that people knew he could afford nice things. Tony picked out an outfit for Peter to wear that was casual, but still somewhat flashy. He chose a yellow turtleneck, with a pair of grey checked pants and a pair of brown shoes. Peter complained it made him look a little pretentious, so Tony told him to wear his blue denim jacket. He had then helped Peter style his hair, making sure it looked perfect. Peter hated to admit it, but he did look good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy was supposed to take Peter to school, but Tony decided that he wanted to drop his son off, to try and be supportive. Peter really appreciated it, but he was definitely nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Kiddo, we can pull you out of school. The Avengers and I, we could homeschool you. Steve can teach you history, Nat can teach you literally 7 different languages, Bruce and I can teach you science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m not dropping out of high school. I want to keep some kind of normalcy in my life and going to school is totally gonna help with that. Plus, I hate to think of what Ned would do without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that Flash kid’s gonna mess with you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. He’ll probably try to kiss my ass all day. Pretend like he hasn’t made my life a misery for the last decade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As your mentor, I’d say kick the little jerk’s ass, but as your father, I can’t condone violence against another student.” Tony said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m not going to beat Flash up. One punch and he’d end up in hospital. You know, super strength? I could end up killing him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that be a bad thing?” Tony said with a laugh, as he pulled up in front of the school. “Seriously though kid, don’t take any of his crap and if he does bother you, call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will dad, thanks!” Peter said, climbing out of the car. “I love you dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Tesoro.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter opened the doors of Midtown high and felt all eyes on him. He instantly hated the attention, but knew that this was all his own fault. He was the one who decided to make both announcements. He was thankful for one thing though. No one knew he was setting up his own team of Avengers. He walked through the halls, making his way to his locker. By the time he’d opened his locker, Ned had already arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re popular! I’ve heard people talking about you non-stop since I got in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We kind of expected that though. I mean I’m the son of one of the richest men in the world, heir to one of the most powerful companies in the world and I’m a freaking superhero and now everyone knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret telling the world you’re Spider-Man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t. It means that I can finally be myself. Like completely myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been yourself though dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with you and MJ, but with everyone else, I’ve always just been nerdy Peter Parker, the genius doormat, who got bullied on a daily basis and only really got positive attention when it came to Academic Decathlon.” Peter said, closing his locker, beginning to walk to class. “Now though, I can finally be Peter Stark. I don’t even know who that is outside of the Tower.” They walked into their homeroom and sat in their usual seats, Peter noting that MJ hadn’t arrived yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, where’s MJ?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea dude, she was okay yesterday when she was over at the Tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was she at the Tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you right now. I’ll tell you at lunch.” Peter said, pointing to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, I’ll tell you at lunch,” Peter said with a laugh. Flash walked into the class, his face lighting up when he saw Peter in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter!” He said, sitting in MJ’s seat beside Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Flash?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologise for all of the crap I’ve done over the last few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few years? Flash you’ve made my life a living hell for the last 10 years. Basically my entire school career has been hell, just because you thought I was a poor little orphan boy who would never amount to anything. What’s different now? What warrants the apology? Oh right, you found out that I’m Tony Stark’s son and I’m Spider-Man. That doesn’t change anything, because that’s who I’ve always been, you just didn’t know it. So, I’m sorry Flash, but I don’t accept your apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and for the record, you’ll never have an internship or really any kind of job, at Stark Industries. My dad and I only want to hire people with integrity, not people who try to use others to get ahead in life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in my seat.” A voice was heard from behind them. Flash, looking like a deer in headlights, spun round and saw MJ standing, looking pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I’ll move.” Flash said, rushing out his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ sat down and turned to Peter and Ned with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was impressive, Nerd. You really told Flash off. I’ve never seen him look so speechless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a long time coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was. But it was still really impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks MJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m coming over to the Tower tonight. Harley wants to work on that thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What thing?” Ned said, louder than either Peter or MJ would like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll tell you later, Ned. We can’t say anything yet, especially not at school!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lunch break arrived relatively fast in Peter’s opinion. MJ was already in her chair when he and Ned arrived with their meals. They sat down and the three started talking quietly amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going on? Why was MJ at the Tower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, remember how I went to Washington on Friday night to sign the Accords?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we had the Skype movie night when you were in the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I signed the Accords on Saturday morning, and General Ross gave me a choice. He said I could either join the Avengers, which is something I’d pretty much wanted since I was like 10 years old, or he said that I could set up the world’s next defense by creating my own team of Young Avengers.” Peter explained in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool dude!” Ned said loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, quiet!” Peter snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. What did you choose to do?” Ned said with a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided to create and lead my own team of Avengers. I’ve already recruited a few members, Harley and Shuri...And MJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Nerd, me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? You’re not a superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither was my dad, neither is Harley, Scott Lang. The point is, I’ve asked MJ to join the team. We need someone like her. Someone who’s brilliant, fearless and a total badass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, you’re the Guy In the Chair. You’re not joining the tactical, field team. But I do want you to join us as our Tech guy. Our eyes and ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re all geniuses though? Why would you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, you’ve already been my eyes and ears and my support system since you found out I was Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, who cares about us more than you?” MJ added, smiling uncharacteristically nicely at Ned. “Peter, Harley, Shuri and I are all obviously tech people, but we’re going to be the field agents. We need someone who’ll have our backs from behind the scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I’ll call in an expert to be your mentor. We’re all getting a Mentor. I’m going to be working with Cap and my dad. MJ’s going to be trained by Nat, Harley’s going to be working with my dad and Bruce, Shuri has her brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would mine be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to pull a few strings and hopefully bring in my Aunt Maria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Maria? As in Maria Hill? From S.H.I.E.L.D?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same.” Peter said with a smile. Betty Brant appeared at their table out of nowhere, ending their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys. Peter, I have to say, I’m loving the new look. It’s very you, but it’s so fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Betty. My dad suggested I make an effort now everyone knows I’m not poor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird hearing you refer to Tony Stark as your dad!” Betty said. “Anyway, I was hoping I could get an exclusive interview with you for the school paper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need to check with Pepper first obviously, just to make sure I’m allowed to, but I don’t see there being any issues with me doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, that would be amazing Peter! It’d be fantastic to use the article in my college application.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can help, I’ll do it. I’ll speak with Pep tonight and let you know tomorrow. That okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so amazing Peter!” Betty said, standing up. “I’ll see you later. Thanks again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Betty.” Peter said with a smile. He looked at MJ, who was just smirking at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She said with a small chuckle. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When school finished, Peter walked outside, seeing Happy waiting for him in the car park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hap, I’m surprised Dad let you come get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to come and get you himself, but Pepper made him go to a board meeting. He should be done by the time I get you home though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stop by Delmar’s please? I really want a sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, Cap’s making a big dinner for everyone. Plus, Ross called your dad earlier and set up a couple of meetings for you tonight. He’s got a few recruits coming to see you. And I think Sam and Clint have people coming to see you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really strange way to say ‘yes Peter, I’ll take you for a sandwich’. C’mon Happy, it’s a detour of like 10 minutes. Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, it’s a no.” Peter frowned and sulked into the backseat. “You’re going to give me the silent treatment? You realise that isn’t a punishment for me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise this is why Rhodey’s my favorite uncle, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Still not taking you to get a sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Happy dropped Peter off and the boy went straight up to his room to ditch his backpack. He walked into the living room, seeing Clint sitting at the island counter across from a young girl. She had long dark hair, almost black, and deep hazel eyes and a wide smile on her face as she laughed with Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Clint,” Peter greeted as he walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Clint said, motioning towards the girl beside him. “Pete, this is Kate Bishop. I’ve been training Kate for the last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Kate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kind of hoping Kate could join the Young Avengers.” Clint explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint and I spent a bit of time in the gym earlier, training and I think the AI recorded the session so you could review the footage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t we do that now? I’ll get FRIDAY to pull up the footage on the TV now. Clint, has my dad come back from his meeting yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet Kiddo, I think he’ll be back soon though,” Clint said, walking into the living room with Kate right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, can you pull up the footage of Clint and Kate in the gym earlier please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Peter.” FRI said sweetly. The TV switched on showing footage of Clint and Kate in the Avengers training gym earlier in the day. Peter watched as Kate expertly shot arrows and sparred with Clint in hand to hand combat. It was very impressive watching her. The team could definitely use someone like her. The footage carried for another 5 minutes, before Peter asked FRIDAY to turn off the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so awesome Kate! Clint, you actually did something right! If you want to join the team Kate, it would be my honor to have you join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s freaking awesome Peter! Thank you!” Kate said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Boss is requesting your presence in Conference Room 1. He advised that you need ‘to move your butt’ and to ‘Do Not Freak Out’” FRIDAY said, inserting Tony’s voice when she was advising what Tony had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Dad I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Peter said, standing up from the sofa and stretched. “I’ve gotta run, but I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit. Happy said I have a few meetings set up this afternoon, thanks to General Ross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That guy really is an ass! He told you that you could build a team, but is sending people here to join and not really giving you a choice,” Clint complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to know who he’s forcing me to recruit, but they must be bad if Dad’s telling me not to freak out.” Peter said, walking to the elevator. “Kate, stick around for a bit, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter got out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Conference Room 1. He looked through the glass door, seeing a boy sitting with his back to the door and Tony, Pepper and Steve sitting at the table. Peter could see that his dad looked pissed off and Pepper had a concerned look on her face. Peter was about to open the door, when Tony looked up and made eye contact with him. He held his hand up, telling Peter to wait there, before standing up and walking out the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bambino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I need you to promise me you won’t freak out and you’ll hear what’s being said. Promise me Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, what’s going on? Why would I freak out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ross’ first recruit is someone you know, and have a sort of negative history with. Or at least with his family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, please tell me that isn’t who I think it is? Please tell me that isn’t Harry Osborne!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Peter. This is literally something I can stop. Ross wants him to join your team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, his father is the reason I have my powers, but I could’ve died because of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, kid. I remember when you got back from that field trip and you ended up being ill for days. Just come in and we’ll listen to what the kid has to say. He’s kinda sat there quietly for the last 30 minutes and he seems really nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I don’t like this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Kid,” Tony said, pushing the door open. Peter walked in and over to the seat beside Tony and Pepper. He sat down and glared at Harry, who sat nervously across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter,” Harry stuttered out slightly. “It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” Peter said with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete!” Tony whispered, giving his son a death stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Mr Stark. I understand why Peter has a bit of trepidation about having me here. I would be the exact same if the shoe was on the other foot.” Harry said, looking at Peter with a weak smile on his face. “I know you don’t want me here Peter, and if it wasn’t for Ross, I wouldn’t be here but Ross has made it clear that I need to be here today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we found out what happened to you after that field trip, I started working in the labs a lot more, testing my dad’s experiments and built my own suit, which I was planning on using to become a hero, rather than live up to my dad’s legacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a codename?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m Hobgoblin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hobgoblin?” Tony said with a smirk. “Because Norman’s a literal goblin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny Mr Stark. It was based on a project my father was working on a few years ago. Project G.O.B.L.I.N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Peter asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew, but the name stuck with me. I didn’t want to face the wrath of my father’s legal team, hence the Hob part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re father wouldn’t sue you Harry,” Pepper said, crossing her arms across her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You obviously don’t know what my father’s capable of.” Harry said, looking sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to join the team, Harry.” Peter said suddenly. “But I don’t have a choice. Ross wants you on the team for whatever reason, so welcome to the team.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After Peter’s meeting with Harry, he made his way back up to the penthouse. He had an hour before his next meeting with Ross’ next handpicked recruit, who apparently had similar powers to Peter, which intrigued him a great deal. He walked into the living room with Steve and Tony behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hungry Pete?” Steve asked, making his way to the kitchen. “I could make you something real quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m starving. I haven’t really eaten since lunch. Well I had an apple earlier, but that doesn’t really count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, because it’s healthy?” Tony said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really dad, another cup of coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’ve only had 5 cups today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you had at least 4 in the conference room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine! I’ve had 6 cups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, why lie?” Peter said, smirking at his father. “I raised you better than that old man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did my 16 year old son become the parent in this relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you started drinking caffeine like a teenager studying for finals.” Peter said with a laugh. “Anyway, Steve what’s for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll need to be something quick. How about burgers and fries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheese burgers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any other kinds in this house?” Tony said, making his way to the sofa. He sat down, sipping his coffee. Peter sat beside his dad, crossing his legs. “You okay, Pete?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it just felt a little weird seeing Harry again. You know, after what happened with his dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norman had what was coming to him, Kiddo. And besides, at least he still has his company. We could’ve taken everything from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I’m a good person. And I wasn’t public knowledge at the time, so Stark Industries entering into a legal battle with OsCorp would’ve raised some suspicion” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get so smart kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that obvious Dad?” Peter said with a sweet smile on his face. Tony smiled back at his son, but his face dropped when Peter spoke again. “May raised me right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a little punk sometimes Tesoro!” Peter started laughing, clapping his hands together. He felt his Spider-sense going off, turning to face the elevator as it opened, revealing Sam, Bucky and an unknown taller male. He was black, with deep brown eyes and a cropped afro on his head. He was a bit taller than both Bucky and Sam and had a slight frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what’re you doing here?” Peter asked, uncrossing his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the other day, I said I had a recommendation for your team?” Sam started. “Well, this is a friend of mine, Elijah Bradley. He goes by Eli though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Eli. I’m Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Eli said, looking completely uninterested in what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can tell, Eli’s quite the charmer.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Play nice Bradley!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Eli said, rolling his eyes. “Sam’s been a mentor of mine since I was like 14.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I served with his mom for a few years and after I met Cap, I started training Eli to hopefully join the Avengers at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense kid, but Sam, how could he join the Avengers? ” Tony asked, sipping the last of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a regular human. After Captain America was created, my Gramps became the next experiment. He didn’t get all the same powers as Captain America, but he did get super strength and some of the speed. I inherited them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’d have another enhanced human on the team?” Peter said, looking at his dad. “It’d make sense to have more like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your decision Kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a no brainer to me.” Peter said with a shrug. He stood up, extending his hand to Eli. “Welcome to the Young Avengers.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter, Tony and Natasha walked down to the Conference Room, Natasha having taken Steve’s place in the meetings. Bucky and Sam asked Steve to go train Eli. They sat down in the Conference Room and sat down, Nat seeming equally as uninterested in going to the meetings as both Tony and Peter, if not more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many more people do we have to interview today?” Nat said, looking at her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Ross set up another 2 interviews.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope they’re enhanced humans, it’ll make things so much easier when it comes to missions and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, having enhanced humans on the team doesn’t really change things,” Tony started. “Rhodey and I have both managed with our suits, Clint with his arrows, Nat with...everything she does and Rooster with his military training and his wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the Avengers aren’t all enhanced, but having more enhanced in the Junior division will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Pete, Tony.” Nat chimed in, leaning forward in her chair. “If we didn’t have the likes of Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Wanda, we wouldn’t have gotten through half our battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that Romanoff!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would, dad.” Peter said laughing. “You hate being wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Tony said with a pout. “FRIDAY, can you send in the next interviewee please Girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s next anyway?” Peter asked, looking at the file in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen Stacy.” Nat said, narrowing her eyes. “Isn’t that the name of the Police Captain’s daughter Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it is. What can she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same things as your son!” Gwen said from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Peter said, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, don’t do that with your head. You look like a puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with looking like a puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a 16 year old Spider-Nerd, there’s no need to add dog to that mix too.” Gwen said, sitting down across from the heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Gwen, how did you get your powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ate 7000 spiders until I gained my powers.” She said with a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Peter asked, earning a laugh from Tony and Natasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was at Oscorp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too?” Peter said, looking at his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Norman Osborne really has a lot to answer for.” Tony said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost died, spent a couple of days in a medically induced coma, before waking up with insane powers. I told my dad about them and he put me in touch with General Ross so I could train and learn to use my powers. But I’ve never had any tech like you have. I’ve never had the web-shooters or anything. Just learned hand to hand combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can totally develop web-shooters for you!” Peter said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, he really is a puppy, isn’t he?” Gwen said, looking at Tony and Nat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try living with it.” Tony said, patting his son on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next 30 minutes talking with Gwen, before she left. Tony then got FRIDAY to call in the next person. A young Latina girl walked in taking the seat across from the three. She introduced herself as America Chavez. She told them that she’d spent a large portion of her young life living and training with S.H.I.E.L.D, who trained her in using her powers. She told them about all of her abilities, which included super strength and speed, flight and energy blasts that seemingly envied Carol Danvers’. She told them about how Nick Fury had managed to get her name onto Thaddeus Ross’ roster without him knowing, since he felt that she could benefit with having Peter and the Avengers in her life. Peter welcomed her to the team before she left. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After America left the Conference Room, Peter went up to his lab, knowing Harley was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harls,” Peter said, walking in, sitting down at his workstation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day Handsome?” Harley said, leaning over the table, taking hold of Peter’s hand. Harley could stop the smile that crept up on his face when he noticed the Stark boy’s blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea!” Peter said, laughing, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. “How’s work on MJ’s suit going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ol’ man came down earlier and did some work on it and I’ve been tinkering around with it. I think it’ll be ready in a few days… Or at least the Mark I will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking Harley…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s never a good sign darlin’,” Harley teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about going out on our first real date on Friday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were ya thinkin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go classic, dinner and a movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re playin’ Empire Strikes Back, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ll have you know it’s not Empire...It’s A New Hope.” Peter said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute Stark.” Harley said, letting go of Peter’s hand, walking back to Michelle’s suit.  “Since you’re pickin’ the movie, I’m choosin’ where we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a deal.” Peter said, standing up. “I’m gonna go get my homework, but just so you know, I think we’ve managed to build our team.” Peter pressed the elevator button, stepping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and on Saturday afternoon, the Young Avengers...will assem-” Peter said, as the elevator door closed on him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed Peter to stand up to Flash a little and be a bit of a dick to him and I couldn't resist having Ned join the team in some capacity. I picture him becoming the Felicity Smoak type role in the team. </p><p>Sorry the last part is a little rushed... I originally planned to spend a bit of time with each of the recruits, excluding Shuri, who'll feature more later, but I've been working on this chapter for days and I honestly couldn't write any more of the interactions, hence why America didn't have her own moment. I promise, she'll get a chance to shine later.</p><p>Please leave a comment with your ideas and what you think of the story so far.</p><p>As of the end of this chapter, here's the line up of the Young Avengers, along with their codenames and who I'm picturing portraying them:<br/>Peter Stark - Spider-Man (Leader) - Tom Holland<br/>Harley Keener - Iron Lad - Ty Simpkins<br/>Michelle Jones - Iron Heart - Zendaya<br/>Harry Osborne - Hobgoblin- Harrison Osterfield<br/>Gwen Stacy - Spider-Gwen - Kiernan Shipka<br/>Shuri - Panther Queen - Letitia Wright<br/>Elijah Bradley - Patriot - Trevor Jackson<br/>Kate Bishop - Lady Hawkeye - Hailee Steinfeld<br/>America Chavez - Miss America - Isabela Merced</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>